


morning snack

by chrobins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: iwa and oiks are in their 20s, have been dating for quite so time. iwa wakes first and needs an early snack.dedicated to my one and only angel, sweet toffee <3





	morning snack

It’s not every day Tooru gets to wake up to a beautiful sight; even rarer so to see Hajime greeting him between his outstretched legs, cock in hand. “Good morning.” Comes Hajime’s rough morning voice, tongue dipping out to taste the head of Tooru’s cock.

 

There’s not enough time to retort before Hajime opens his mouth and takes Tooru easily between plush lips. He focuses on the head, sucking on it like a treat.    
  
“ _ Fuck _ Hajime.” Tooru curses, throwing his head back in the pillows as Hajime sucks him off. It’s hard to keep his hips still, but he does. Hajime tempts him though, running his rough hands along his inner thigh, ghosting over pale skin. “Unfair…” Tooru hisses, lifting his head up just to watch Hajime.

 

Seeing that Tooru is attentive now, Hajime relaxes his throat and takes Tooru all the way down, burying his nose in fine hairs. Tooru moans louder this time, making Hajime very pleased. He pulls completely off, lips still gently pressed to the tip. “Can you cum for me, baby?” Hajime asks, his voice almost a pur as he licks Tooru’s head like candy.

 

“Babe,  _ please… _ ” Tooru whines, wiggling his hips slightly. “Let me cum in that pretty mouth, hm?” He pleads, tears in his eyes as Hajime teases his slit with his tongue. “Fuck, Hajime,  _ please. _ ”

 

As Tooru begs, Hajime complies. It’s become harder to tease Tooru lately, as time passes. He’s so love-drunk, like a puppy, that he can hardly refuse Tooru’s watery eyes. He takes Tooru’s cock into his mouth again, gently fucking the tip just to his inner cheek. Tooru’s delightful moans let him know he’s doing good.

 

Hajime lets his cock slide further in his mouth again, adjusting to the girth before deep-throating him again. “God fuck, I’m gonna cum.” Tooru warns as Hajime moves with more purpose, hollowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue up to meet the underside of his cock. “Yes, Hajime, just like that.”

 

Briefly, Hajime allows himself to look up, watching as Tooru unravels with his cock inside his mouth. Pleased by the sight of Tooru losing himself, he works harder, moaning around the erection. He pulls out to the tip, almost trying to suck the cum right out of him.

 

A stray hand wanders, passing over Tooru’s balls and slipping between soft cheeks. His index finger finds Tooru’s hole, lightly teasing the tight ring as he licked at Tooru’s head. “Fucking, Hajime, yes, please, give me a finger. I’m so close.” He cries, panting heavily as he sinks his hips to meet Hajime.

 

Since he’s dry, Hajime can’t do much. But he does gently wiggle in half of his finger. He presses against Tooru’s walls, feeling Tooru’s cock twitch in his mouth at the dual sensations. Hajime can feel his lover growing close, so he takes Tooru to the back of his throat, eager to feel that hot rush of seed.

 

Hajime sucks, moans, and fingers Tooru, making the man an absolute mess of moans and cries. Tooru’s hips go unchecked, thrusting up ever so slightly as he starts to lose it. “I’m gonna cum...fuck...Hajime!” Tooru cries, sitting up in a rush, curling his body over Hajime’s head as he feels his orgasm wash over his whole body.

 

As Tooru shivers, his cock empties into Hajime’s waiting mouth. But he’s prepared for it, throat opened and accepting of every last sticky drop that fills his mouth. Hajime moans eagerly, twitching his finger more inside Tooru to milk him completely dry.

 

“Hajime, fuck, ah...god, you made me cum so much.” Tooru sighs breathless, whimpering. He runs his hands through Hajime’s hair, sighing as Hajime swallows around him before pulling off. His mouth is full of seed, and he swallows in front of Tooru, licking his lips. “Thanks for the meal.” He teases, pressing a teasing kiss to the tip of Tooru’s cock before sitting upright.

 

“You’re so unfair, Iwa-chan!” Tooru calls out as Hajime walks away to brush his teeth. But seeing Hajime’s bare ass cheeks clench as he walks is a sight Tooru doesn’t mind in the slightest.

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me what you thought!


End file.
